The Problem At Hand
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: JAG-SG crossover – Harm and Mac are called to defend a marine officer, the only difference being he’s on another planet…and as usual nothing goes right…(S-J, M-H)


**_The Problem At Hand_**

**__**

**Rating: **_PG_

**Pairings: **_Sam/Jack, Mac/Harm_

**Summary: **_JAG/SG crossover – Harm and Mac are called to defend a marine officer, the only difference being he's on another planet…and as usual nothing goes right…_

**A/N: **_OK, I do NOT write crossovers…just cos they always suck…but my friend Ant wanted a JAG/SG crossover so I wrote this to her over MSN and it's turning out to be long enough to post!! So here's the beginning…._

**Prologue**

_0901 Zulu_

_JAG Headquarters_

_Washington__D.C._

"Rabb, MacKenzie...I need you in my office."

Commander Harmon Rabb turned around and looked at his Commanding Officer who stood in the doorway of his office.

"Yes, Admiral," Harm replied, looking curiously at Lt Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie who appeared next to him.

"We're already on assignment, what could the admiral possibly want...."

"NOW!" Admiral Chegwidden's voice carried from his office

The two of them quickly made their way in, smiling quickly at Tiner, his secretary who sat outside, and making their way into the Admiral's office.

"Sit down," the Admiral said, taking his own place at his desk.

"Ah, Admiral, Mac and I are already working on a case...." Harm started

"You're off it...there's something more important the President wants you on," the Admiral said.

"The president?" Mac looked surprised

"What is it?" Harm asked curiously.

The admiral leaned forward at his desk and looked at them.

"I don't know....it's highly classified...you have both just been cleared."

"So where are we off to?" Harm asked, grinning. "It sounds exciting..."

"Colorado Springs," the admiral replied. "Cheyenne Mountain to be exact."

"What?" Mac said, sounding surprised.

"What do they need us for there? Isn't that an Air Force base..." she replied

"There are more than just Air Force officers working there," the Admiral replied.

"Actually all I know is that you're there to defend a marine named Lt Colonel James Reid."

"When do we leave?" Harm asked

"Now," the Admiral said, passing two plane tickets across the table. "There you go, have fun!"

"Party time...." Harm said, grabbing the tickets.

They both stood up.

"Dismissed," the Admiral said.

"Aye aye, sir," they said, both of them turning at the same time and walking out of his office.

_1248 __Zulu_

_Air Force Strip_

_Colorado Springs_

Lt Colonel Samantha Carter stood aside Dr Daniel Jackson just inside the large hanger bay of the small air strip. It was cold, about to snow in fact, and they were waiting for a couple of Navy lawyers who they were supposed to be escorting back to the SGC.

"Why are they so pedantic about having Navy lawyers to defend their own?" Daniel asked.

"It's a Navy vs. Air Force thing, they don't trust our lawyers...and we don't trust theirs," Sam said, grinning at him.

"Uh...and what exactly is Reid being court marshalled over?" Daniel asked, pulling his coat tighter around him. "It's cold."

"Try wearing a skirt," Sam rolled her eyes at him, she despised wearing her US Air Force uniform, especially in the cold.

"The court marshal?" Daniel changed the subject.

"Disobeying a direct order..." Sam said.

"Oh," Daniel said. "So why has Jack never been court marshalled?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond when the loud roar of a plane landing interrupted them. They both looked out to the airstrip, watching the plane slowly rolling to a stop.

Two people stepped off the plane. A tall man with brown hair, dressed in a Navy uniform, a white hat on his head. The second, a woman, also with brown hair dressed in a marine uniform.

"Look nice enough...." Sam muttered, pulling her coat tighter around her and walking up to the two JAG lawyers.

"It's even colder here than in D.C...." the man was mumbling.

"Lighten up Harm, we might get a white Christmas if we're here long enough," the woman grinned at him.

"I don't want a Christmas here…" Harm continued mumbling.

Sam walked up to them and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lt Colonel Samantha Carter...I'm here to take you to the base."

"Wow a Lt Colonel coming to greet us, we must be important," Harm said. "Commander Harmon Rabb...call me Harm...and this is Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

"Mac," the woman corrected.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said, smiling. "This is Dr Daniel Jackson."

Daniel waved slightly before shoving his hands back into his pockets.

Harm raised both his eyebrows and looked at Mac. "A civilian?"

"It's a long story," Sam said. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Not to sound, rude or anything, but can we get to a car? Quickly?" Harm said.

Sam smiled. "Sure, follow me."

The four of them headed towards the black car waiting that was waiting for them.

_1325 Zulu_

_SGC, __Cheyenne__Mountain__ Complex_

_Colorado Springs_

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sat at his desk, looking incredibly bored. He dropped a pile of unread mission reports on the floor and looked up as he heard a noise.

"Ah, sir, the JAG lawyers are here," Walter Harriman, otherwise known as the chevron guy, stood in the doorway.

"So?" Jack asked.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Walter asked.

"I dunno...ask Carter..." Jack muttered.

"She told me to ask you..." Walter said.

"Argh...when's the trial?" Jack asked.

"I handed you that memo this mor...."

"I know, but I have no idea where it is," Jack replied.

"It begins next Monday," Walter said.

"Monday? That's a week away," Jack muttered. "Why are you asking me now?"

"They have to start their investigation...it might help if they were briefed on the Stargate, sir," Walter said.

"Do they have clearance?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir, from the President himself," Walter replied.

"Get Carter or Daniel to do it," Jack said, picking up another pile of paperwork.

Walter turned to leave.

"Oh, and Walter...that coffee you promised earlier?" Jack said.

"Oh..." Walter looked confused for a moment, then a sudden realisation dawned on him. "OH! Sorry sir...I'll get it now..."

"Was gonna say, don't worry about it," Jack said. "I'll get my own coffee in my lunch break."

Walter nodded. "Yes, sir."

With that Walter turned around and left the room.

He found Sam and Daniel sitting with the lawyers in the briefing room. The blast doors had been shut to hide the Stargate from them until they'd been warned about what it was.

"He says to go ahead and brief them," Walter said.

"He's not coming out?" Daniel asked.

"He's swamped..." Walter replied.

"Ah...right..." Daniel said, standing up and moving to the front of the table.

"OK, well as you may know, Cheyenne Mountain Complex is one of the US Air Force's most closely guarded secrets, little does the American public know that there's actually a lot more going on down here than missile testing," Daniel said.

"We figured as much," Harm muttered.

Daniel looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not Harm was being sarcastic or not. He shook his head and continued.

"You're actually inside an organisation named the 'SGC', or Stargate Command," Daniel said. "In 1912 in a dig in Giza a few civilian scientists uncovered a large metal circle which contained symbols on it they had never seen before..."

"To cut a long story short, we travel to alien worlds through a device called the Stargate..."

Daniel turned around to find Jack O'Neill standing behind him.

"I was getting to that...." Daniel muttered.

"Realised it was a bad idea getting you to do a briefing just after I send Walter out to tell you to do so," Jack said, then turned back to the lawyers. "So folks, that's it."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Harm said, looking disbelievingly at him. "I'm a lawyer not an idiot..."

"Prove it," Mac said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Show us this Stargate thing," Mac said. "Then we'll believe you."

She shot Harm and a warning glare.

"Yasureyabetcha," Jack muttered. "Follow after me."

He made his way cheerily down the stairs, followed by the other SGC members. The two lawyers stood up reluctantly and followed.

"They seemed very laidback for people who travel to other planets..." Harm muttered.

"Not everywhere is run like JAG, Harm," Mac replied.

"I'm just saying," Harm muttered.

They reached the bottom of the steps and found themselves in some kind of control room. The man they had seen earlier who had giving Jack's order to Daniel to brief them, sat in front of a whole bunch of complicated buttons.

As they came closer to the window and could see the view out of it Harm stopped. In front of them was a large room, and at the back of the room was

a large circular object. It was massive, beyond anything Harm could ever have comprehended.

"This...is a Stargate?" Harm asked, looking at Jack.

"You bet," Jack replied. "Walter, dial someone."

"SG-12...?" Walter asked.

"Well that's who'll they'll be court marshalling," Jack replied. "why not get to know the folks."

"The person we have to court marshal...is offworld?" Mac asked.

"On our beta-site to be exact," Sam spoke up.

"Chevron one encoded," Walter started.

Harm and Mac watched in fascination as the large circle began to move, one at a time the orange lights of the chevrons brightening and then locking onto a certain coordinate.

With the closing words of "chevron seven locked" a large, what seemed like a puddle of water, appeared within the ring.

They were both speechless. Jack leaned forward and pressed the button on the console.

"Colonel Hunter, this is General O'Neill, do you read me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear, General," a voice came back.

Mac leaned closer to Sam. "Is...he talking? Through the...wormhole?"

Sam nodded. "Matter can only travel one way through a wormhole, but some waves, like radio waves, can travel both ways."

"Really..." Harm said, not sounding at all interested.

Mac hit him lightly on the arm. "At least pretend to be interested."

"Oh don't worry, I'm used to it," Sam replied, nodding slightly in the direction of the General, who was still talking to the Colonel on the other planet.

"OK, we'll be through in half an hour," Jack's final words. "Shut it down," he muttered to Walter.

Walter shut off the gate.

"Well here's your chance to see another planet," Jack said, walking past Harm and Mac.

They both stood still for a moment, then swung around to face the retreating General.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Carter, get them suited up!" Jack said over his shoulder.

He jogged back up the stairs to his office, leaving them in shock in the control room.

"Did he say another planet?" Harm asked.

"Sure did," Sam said, grinning at him. "Follow me..."

**A/N: **_Do not ask me where this is going…LOL but please review :D!! _


End file.
